Shinobi Love
by LeoRoxAlwayz80
Summary: My fave pairings SasuSaku and NaruHina. The young shinobi are broken into their teams and romance might be in the air along with the action read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Love

Ch 1

"Sakura's Feelings"

One day Sakura was at school sitting and staring at the guy who sat next to Naruto and smiled. Hinata sat down next to her and stared at Naruto. Ino entered and also stared at the boy Sakura was staring at and smiled at him.

He turned around and saw Ino staring, and crossed his arms avoiding her. Naruto also saw Ino staring at him and noticed where Sakura was looking and sighed. Shikamaru entered and looked.

"Hey Ino and Sakura why are you two so into him? Do you know who that is?"

Sakura looked at Shikamaru and nodded.

"Yes I know who he is. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and what I heard he's the only survivor of that massacre in the Uchiha village. He's so dreamy and so perfect, just the kind of guy I want to be with."

Ino glared at Sakura.

"You will never get with Sasuke, Sakura and besides I'm already with him so tough."

Shikamaru interrupted.

"No you're not Ino stop dreaming. He's only in the academy for one reason and it's not for love trust me. So you are both wasting your time liking him. So many girls have tried to get with him and he turned them all down. What a drag you two wasting your time on someone like him."

Ino looked.

"You're just saying that Shikamaru because no girls likes you and want Sasuke you're just jealous. I know who my boyfriend is thank you very much."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and Ino and shook his head, and looked around at all the girls swooning over him and crossed his arms again sighing. Naruto glared at him and looked at the girls getting mad. In his mind

'What's so great about Sasuke anyway he doesn't even pay attention to the girls when they try and talk to him. Besides I'm better looking than him and nicer too.'

The bell rang and Sasuke exited the classroom and entered the cafeteria. Ino knew she had to make a move to land Sasuke and prove to Sakura she had no chance. As she entered the cafeteria she hugged Sasuke when Sakura looked. Sasuke looked up and got irritated.

"Ino I told you once and not repeating myself now let me go! I'm not interested now let go! Get off of me."

Sakura looked and laughed as Ino walked and sat down.

"Really nice boyfriend you have Ino. "

Shikamaru started to crack up as he ate. Sakura finally stopped laughing and finished her lunch still staring at Sasuke as he ate. Naruto ate but continued too glare at Sasuke who was eating across from him.

The lunch bell rang and Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto threw out their trays and headed to class talking. Naruto was going on about how Sasuke thought he was all that and how much better he was compared to Sasuke. Sakura shook her head and watched as Sasuke threw his tray away and walked to class in front of them. Hinata saw Sakura blush as Sasuke walked past her and continued to stare at Naruto.

When they got back in class Sasuke sat back down in his seat and looked at Naruto glaring. He glared back and listened as the teacher spoke and took notes. Sakura was staring at Sasuke while she wrote her notes down. Not realizing in the corner she was doodling S&S Always. Hinata looked and giggled.

"Sakura-Chan is you feeling okay? Don't be like Ino and make a fool of yourself like she did. It is true a lot of girls have tried to get with Sasuke and he just walked away. I just don't want to see you get hurt because I'm your friend."

Sakura quickly erased what she doodled as Sasuke passed her desk to sharpen his pencil. When he walked passed again she just stared at him smiling and dropped her pencil. He saw her pencil fall and picked it up handing it back to her smiling a little. Then he waked back to his desk and continued to write the notes down. Naruto glared at him again and wrote his notes down. The final bell rang and they all exited the classroom.

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto walked home talking. After Naruto got inside Sakura and Hinata walked to Sakura's house talking about what a fool Ino made of herself in the cafeteria. Ino overheard and glared at them both.

"Sasuke was just acting like that he doesn't like to act like we're together. I'm going to meet him later. Sorry Sakura I won this fight Sasuke is mine forehead."

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere.

"Ino we are not together so stop saying we are. I'm not interested in you or the rest of you fan girls. I'm in the academy for one reason and that's the end of it now stop lying and fantasizing we're together. See you at school tomorrow Sakura-Chan bye I'm going to train for a while."

Sakura smiled and waved to Sasuke as he disappeared in the shadows. Hinata looked shocked.

"You're the first girl he actually talked to Sakura-Chan that's an accomplishment. I wish that Naruto knew what he means to me. I can't help myself, I faint every time he's near me. I don't know how to tell him though it's hopeless. "

Sakura looked and smiled.

"Hinata he'll come around just be yourself you'll be surprised. We have known Naruto for a long time he's just Naruto. Tomorrow we find out the teams we'll be in. I wonder who will be on my team."

Hinata looked and sighed.

"Yes it's exciting seeing where all our hard work took us. See you at school tomorrow Sakura Chan night."

Sakura watched as Hinata went inside and walked home thinking about tomorrow. She got home and her mom greeted her.

"Hello Sakura how was school today? Yes I remember the day I found out what team I was on and the good times we all had when we didn't have a mission. Trust me Sakura your team will form a bond that can't be broken. They will be your backbone through thick and thin."

She smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thank you mom, I feel a lot better than I did now that you talked to me. I was so nervous when Iruka Sensei told us yesterday at the end of the class. I wonder who will be on my team and who our sensei will be. I hope it's a good team and that what you say is true."

The night carried on and Sakura got ready for bed and went to sleep. She heard her alarm go off and got ready for school. Then she met up with Naruto and Hinata. While they walked to school Sasuke came down the road and walked to school listening to all the fan girls. He crossed his arms and ignored them. The bell rang and everyone took their seat. Hinata sat and stared at Naruto who was looking at the teacher's desk.

Sasuke sat silent as Iruka Sensei named the teams. Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke smiling. Naruto sat impatiently listening as the teams were called out. Iruka Sensei looked at Sasuke.

"On team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno led by Kakashi Hatake. On Team 8 Hinata Hyuga,KIba Inuzuka, and Shino. Tomorrow the teams named will meet with their sensei."

Sasuke looked and sighed looking at his two new team mates. Sakura was excited that she will be on the same team with Sasuke but not so happy that Naruto would be on their team. Ino's mouth dropped and Shikamaru closed it. Hinata blushed as Naruto looked over at her. Ino still stared at Sasuke with dreamy eyes.

"He may be on Sakura's team but he will be mine mark my words Shikamaru Sasuke will be mine."

The lunch bell rang and Sasuke looked at Ino.

"You're still fantasizing you have a chance with me? You don't and never will so give it up already. I'm not looking for anyone for the millionth time now give it up!"

Sasuke walked to the cafeteria and Sakura sighed walking with Naruto and Hinata. Naruto glared.

"Why is Sasuke on our team, out of everyone they choose him? He's nothing but a showoff and thinks he's better than everyone. Why am I forced to be on his team? I'll never get my chance with Sakura with him around." *sighs*

Sakura smacked him.

"Naruto stop complaining starting tomorrow Sasuke is our team mate if you like it or not. A team is three people not one. Now shut up and deal with it. "

Sasuke walked by them both and sat next to them eating his lunch.

"So you two are my team mates? I can deal with it just stay out of my way understand?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi Love

Ch 2

"Sasuke's Sudden Changes"

Sasuke arrived first and looked out at the lake thinking. Then he turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura arrive crossing his arms.

"We are on time and our sensei is late this is a nice start. What is next our sensei not showing up."

A Jonin showed up and looked at all three.

"Would you three like to rephrase that? I am Hatake Kakashi your new sensei. So I have you three interesting. Would you three like to introduce yourselves since we are going to be a team? Starting with the youngest or we can sit here all day."

Naruto stood up.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and Im going to be Hokage some day believe it.,"

Sasuke looked and shook his head and stared as Sakura stood up.

"I am Sakura Haruno and want to get stronger so I can be a great Shinobi and medical ninja."

Sasuke looked up.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am just here to get revenge so just stay out of my way."

Kakashi just looked and said.

"Okay you three meet here early tomorrow and we will start training as Team 7. From this day forth we are on a team and will work together as a team. See you all tomorrow bright and early."

Kakashi disappeared and Sasuke followed heading back to the Uchiha house in silence. Sakura just watched as he disappeared into the darkness and sighed as she walked home alone. Naruto glared as Sasuke disappeared into the darkness. He ran behind Sakura and said.

"Sakura Chan I will walk you home if you want me to. You shouldn't be walking home in the dark. It is not that safe. You shouldn't let Sasuke's bad attitude put you down he is not worth it. You are so much better than you make yourself. I think so anyway. If that means anything to you I mean it too, see you tomorrow Sakura Chan."

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled a little.

"Thank you Naruto but I will be fine have a goodnight see you tomorrow. Get home and get some sleep we all need it our training starts in the morning. Bye Naruto see you tomorrow be careful. I won't let Sasuke's attitude put me down night."

Naruto watched as Sakura went in her house and then he headed home thinking and hating the idea Sasuke was on their team. He made his way home upset once again thinking back to when the entire village rejected him and could understand what Sasuke is going through with his entire clan wiped out but him, and him alone in the Uchiha house. 'Maybe I will try to be friends with him since we basically feel the same'. He arrived home and got ready for bed thinking about Team 7 and his two new team mates.

At The Uchiha house Sasuke lay in his bed thinking about team 7 and what happens after they are done training. He looked at the picture of him, his brother, and his parents putting it down thinking back to his brother's face after he killed their parents and spared his life. Then he thought about Sakura and smiled a little before he fell asleep. The next morning Sasuke woke up and got ready to meet the team. He tied his headband around his brow and headed out of the house walking toward the bridge. This time he was second to arrive. Sakura was the first one there and looking out to the water thinking.

He appeared behind her and stood next to her looking out at the water.

"What are you doing here all by yourself and what are you thinking about? Looks like Naruto is going to be late this time here comes Kakashi Sensei."

She looked up.

"Oh hey Sasuke didn't hear you come up by me. Nothing really just thinking that is all. That isn't Kakashi Sensei it's his clone trying to throw us off. Besides, Naruto is on the grass asleep like usual. Looks like he camped out here by himself he was here before me actually. I just got here a little while ago myself. You are a little late you are usually the first one here. Are you okay if you don't mind me asking? By the way is Ino your girlfriend, she keeps saying that she is already with you."

He looked and shook his head crossing his arms.

"No she is and never will be I am really not looking for love right now just trying to train to be strong enough to fight someone and meant what I said don't get in my way Sakura Chan. I am here for that purpose and nothing else okay. Naruto wake up already Kakashi Sensei is here already. Dobe will u get up? Sakura get me some water to get him up."

Sakura filled a cup with lake water and gave it to Sasuke. This will wake him up alright. Just don't pick a fight with him we are a team."

Sasuke looked and took the water and threw it on Naruto.

Naruto woke up and glared.

"Hey what is the big idea of throwing water on me Sasuke? That wasn't funny you know."

Sasuke glared.

"Then stop sleeping when we are getting ready for a mission you loser. What exactly are you going to do to me? You couldn't fight me if you tried I'm better than you. "

Kakashi arrived

"Sasuke, Naruto , and Sakura come on let's do some training and I mean as a team. You don't pass if you don't work together as a team I mean it. Move it you three now. "

The three team members followed behind Kakashi and were on full alert. All the training exercises Sasuke and Naruto constantly competed. Sakura shook her head and laughed as her and Kakashi left them to compete still. Sasuke and Naruto finally made their way back to camp and ate dinner. Sakura smiled.

"I guess it's not that bad we ended up on the same team is it you two? These past couple of months were nice and we grew as a team?"

Sasuke looked up.

"Yea I guess but the ultimate test is tomorrow. We should all get some rest we will need it. You two head to bed I am going to stay up and think for a while."

Sakura lay down and fell asleep. Sasuke waited for Naruto to fall asleep and watched Sakura as she slept. Then he fell asleep next to her. Sakura woke up in the middle of the night and saw Sasuke asleep next to her and smiled. He woke up and smiled back at her making sure Naruto was still asleep. She looked and rested her head on his chest falling right back to sleep soundly. Sasuke looked and brushed his fingers through her long pink hair and fell back to sleep. The next morning Sasuke was the first one up and got up quietly. Then he went and sat in the tree thinking about how soft Sakura's skin was as she slept soundly on him.

Sakura woke up and looked around saying to herself.

'It was only a dream Sasuke doesn't like me that way he thinks I am annoying. I can' blame him either all I do is stare at him instead of working as a team like we are supposed to. Now because of me we are going to fail the final test and it will be my fault. We will all have to go back to the academy. I hate my life right now.'

She got up and decided to go find Sasuke if he doesn't make me leave him alone. She saw him in the tree and flipped up next to him.

"There you are Sasuke. Did you even sleep last night? Do you think we will pass this test today? I am not so sure we will."

Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"Sakura you worry too much. We all work as a team we will pass today stop worrying. That is if Naruto doesn't sleep through the test. Where is he by the way? We have to be on the look out for Kakashi Sensei. You take that corner I'll stay here and Naruto will cover the ground. We have to pass or we will fail focus Sakura Chan. You have to focus I mean it. Now get in position. Naruto you too."

Naruto looked up.

"Yea yea I know I'm ready are you Sasuke? Let's do this as a is a piece of cake."

Kakashi came walking by and all three went for the bells and didn't succeed. Sasuke was angry and sat down eating his lunch. Sakura sat down next to him and ate hers while Naruto was tied to a tree drooling because he was hungry. Sasuke handed him his tray and Naruto ate and Kakashi watched as Sakura also gave Naruto food.

"Well done you passed. Now go home and get some must needed rest for your first mission first thing in the morning."

Sasuke headed toward his house and Sakura watched from a distance. She still wished that wasn't a dream that Sasuke actually slept by her the night before. At the thought Sasuke appeared by Sakura smiling a little.

"You weren't dreaming it was real just don't tell everyone when we get back okay. Then you will never hear the end of it from Ino. For tonight why don't you come home with me then Ill take you home in the morning?"

Sakura looked,

"Does that mean what I think it does Sasuke-Kun? I thought I was annoying and worthless? You said I was more annoying than Naruto."

He looked.

"I was just upset that's all. Let's forget about it. Come on Sakura-Chan it isn't much further. We are almost there. Stop being so nervous, you landed me you're happy right?"

Sakura nodded,

"Yes I am Sasuke-Kun. I am very happy thanks to you."

He smiled slyly as they came to the Uchiha house.

"Come on in Sakura Chan. My room is the one on the right. I will be right in."

Sakura entered Sasuke's room and got ready for bed and lay down looking at the picture turned over and shook her head. She saw Sasuke enter and looked at him smiling. He smiled back and took off his shirt. Then he got in the bed and looked at Sakura.

"Stop being nervous will you? Just because I am your boyfriend you shouldn't be like that. Let's just not make it so obvious okay. Come here and relax please."

She smiled and looked at him as she moved closer to him. He held her close smiling.

Sakura eventually fell asleep soundly on Sasuke with a smile on her face as he held her while she slept on him. He put the covers over them both and fell asleep holding her. In the meantime Naruto went by Hinata's and knocked. She answered.

"Naruto Kun you're home I am glad you came home safe."

Naruto smiled at her.

"Did you ever doubt me Hinata-Chan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi Love

Ch. 3

"A Lot Closer Than Imagined"

The next morning Sasuke was the first one up and covered Sakura quietly not to disturb her sleeping soundly. He walked over by the window and looked out at the field he and Itachi once trained together when he was happy and had his family. Flashbacks of that night his life changed forever played in his head causing him to punch the window. Sakura woke up and looked over at him.

"Sasuke-Kun are you alright? I heard glass break did you fall?"

He sighed and walked over by her.

"I am fine Sakura-Chan and no the glass didn't break. How did you sleep last night?"

She smiled.

"I slept very well because you were asleep next to me Sasuke-Kun. I have liked you for so long and never thought I had a chance. I always thought Ino had a better chance with you than me."

He looked at her smiling slyly.

"Me and Ino, no way in hell, she only did that to me to get you jealous. You and her stopped being friends because you both liked me? Isn't that a little immature, don't you think Sakura-Chan? She wishes she had a chance with me, but it will never happen."

Sakura nodded.

"Yes it was real immature, and still is. I don't know what I was thinking giving up my best friend for a guy. I really made a fool of myself didn't I Sasuke-Kun?"

He smiled as he sat down next to her on his bed.

"It is only you that can change that Sakura. Was it worth it giving up Ino's friendship because you both liked me? Haven 't you been miserable since you two made that decision when you were younger?"

Sakura nodded as she grabbed his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I have been miserable since we stopped hanging out. She was my only friend back then. Everyone else laughed and picked on me about my forehead. She was the only one that was nice to me when the others made fun of me. I miss her friendship Sasuke-Kun."

He looked.

"Then go talk to Ino and tell her. It won't hurt to try. Sakura come on so I can walk you home. "

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke-Kun I will talk to Ino today. I'll be right out going to take a shower."

He looked and made his bed after he watched her enter his bathroom and heard the shower running. As he heard the water running his body started to heat up and he went to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water. He cooled off and sighed with relief as Sakura entered the kitchen brushing her long pink hair and tied her headband. She looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I am ready Sasuke-Kun. Are you going to come in and meet my mom? You are my boyfriend aren't you?"

Sasuke smiled a little.

"Yes Sakura I am your boyfriend. Just don't make it too obvious understood? I mean it Sakura."

She nodded as they exited his house and they walked together toward Sakura's house. Out of nowhere Ino appeared and grabbed Sasuke again. He pushed her off.

"Ino stop it! I am not interested in a fan girl like you now leave me alone! You will never have a chance with me for the 100th time now enough! Don't touch me again or I'll wring your neck do I make myself clear?"  
>Ino looked and laughed.<p>

"You wouldn't hit a girl Sasuke so stop saying you will hurt me because you won't."

He glared at her.

"I'll make an exception if you ever touch me again. Now leave me the hell alone. Sakura wants to talk to you. I'll be training in the woods for a couple of hours."

He disappeared and Sakura sighed.

"Ino you remember what happened when we were younger and I told you that I also like Sasuke and can't be friends with you anymore?"

Ino crossed her arms.

"Yea I remember what about it? It was your bright ideas not mine so why are you coming to me now? What do you want Sakura?"

She looked at her and said.

"I want to be friends again. It was stupid and immature to stop being your friend because we liked the same guy. I am sorry Ino please can we be friends again?"

Ino smiled at her and hugged her.

"Sure Sakura we can be friends again. I was immature to agree with you also. So we are even now. But I still like Sasuke and won't try getting with him if you don't mind. I am assuming you'll be doing the same right Sakura?"

Sakura was careful not to say anything to Ino about her being Sasuke's girl as of yesterday.

"You bet I will, may the best girl win, so how is your team?"

Ino looked.

"It's alright I guess. I am on the same team as Shikamaru and Choji. I wonder how they decided on the teams anyway. How about you and your team?"

Sakura looked and responded.

"It's nice except every time you turn around Sasuke and Naruto are fighting or competing with one another. But when we have a mission they put aside their differences to carry it out and not fail. Kakashi Sensei is really good with all 3 of us. We do have fun when we are just hanging out. Naruto is very funny in his own stupid way."

Ino looked at her.

"Sakura have you fallen for Naruto? You are nothing like you used to be when he kept on bugging you."

Sakura glared.

"No my feelings for Naruto have not changed in any way. He just makes us all laugh that's all. He makes it fun when we are on a mission or just chilling like friends do. I still like Sasuke that has not changed Ino. "

Ino looked and smiled a little.

"Well good luck on trying to make Sasuke yours. I have a mission to get to. I will talk to you soon Sakura."

Sakura watched as Ino ran after Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma Sensei. Then she sighed and made her way toward her house and saw Hinata by a tree upset. She approached her.

"Hinata what is wrong? Why don't you tell Naruto how you feel about him? I am pretty sure he will listen. He went to see you when we came back from our mission didn't he?"

She nodded.

"Yes he did but I fainted when he spoke to me. It is hopeless Sakura. He has no interest in a shy girl like me. Especially, a girl that faints every time she sees him and can't speak."

Naruto appeared out of nowhere and looked at Hinata.

"There is no need to be shy Hinata-Chan, I kind of figured out that the reason you faint when you see me is because you like me. That is why I went by your house last night after our mission to tell you that I like you too. Hinata will you be my girlfriend please?"

She smiled and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Yes Naruto-Kun I would love to be your girlfriend. I have liked you since we were kids but just couldn't tell you I was too shy. Besides you had a major crush on Sakura. I didn't think I had a chance with you."

Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata.

"Well I guess I am full of surprises Hinata-Chan. I am so glad you said yes. Come on I'll take you out for ramen"

Hinata smiled and took Naruto's hand and Sakura watched them walk to Ichiraku's smiling. Sasuke jumped down from a tree and grabbed Sakura's waist. She jumped and was about to hit him when he grabbed her fist.

"You weren't going to hit your boyfriend now were you Sakura-Chan? "

She smiled at him.

"You just startled me Sasuke-Kun that's all. Do you want to go meet my mom now?"

He nodded as he put his arm behind her waist and walked toward her house. They came to her door and Sakura saw a note from her mom. Then she sighed.

"She won't be home until later, but she left me some dinner would you like some Sasuke-Kun? She made me a really big plate."

He sat down and responded.

"Sure Sakura Chan I would like some. It does smell good almost like my mom's cooking when she was still alive. I can't believe this I am the only Uchiha alive! My entire clan wiped out! I came home one night from the academy and everyone in my village was slain. Then I get in my house and see both my parents dead and their killer walking away! I will avenge my clan mark my words! The one responsible will not get away with it!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and held him.

"Sasuke-Kun I know you are hurt. But you're not alone you have me now. I love you Sasuke-Kun and am here for you."

He looked and embraced her.

"I know Sakura-Chan. I'll be fine stop worrying about me please. I just have the flashbacks constantly playing in my head that's all."

She looked as she handed him his plate.

"I am your girlfriend and that is my job. Get used to it Sasuke-Kun. I will always worry about you because I love you."

He nodded and ate his food in silence. She watched him eat and smiled. Then she washed her plate in the sink. He finished eating and came up behind her grabbing her waist after he put his plate in the sink.

She looked.

"Sasuke-Kun how am I going to wash the dishes if you are holding me, I can't move? What are you up to Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled slyly.

"What would I be up to? Well Sakura what makes you so sure I am up to something? "

He splashed water on her shirt and she screamed.

"Sasuke-Kun now I am wet! Why did you splash me?"

He stared at her white shirt and could see her black sports bra through it because it was wet.

"Take off your shirt then if you're afraid of some water. "

She smiled slyly and also splashed Sasuke.

"Oh really now you're wet too. You take off your shirt then I will take mine off. Even though the only thing I have on under it is my sports bra thank you very much."

He looked and took off his shirt smiling at her. She stared at his chest and gulped as her body started to heat up.

"I never realized how muscular you were. You always have your Uchiha shirts on that hide your chest."

He looked and smiled at her.

"Maybe so, but I am your boyfriend and you can see it now. I never felt this way about any girl that has tried to get with me. Then we ended up in class together and I fell for you instantly but thought you were just another fan girl. Then I realized I was wrong and had to make a move sooner or later. You always tried to make me smile when I was down or upset. I'll admit it; you sure did make me smile now we are together. It's your turn Sakura-Chan unless you rather stay wet?"

She finished the dishes and entered her room.

"Not in the kitchen that's for sure Sasuke. My room is down the hall, you can come in Sasuke."

Sasuke picked up his shirt and entered her room and saw her lying on her bed. Then he felt his body heating up again and gulped. Sakura noticed and asked him.

"Sasuke-Kun are you alright? Are you getting sick?"

He looked and responded.

"No I am not getting sick. I am fine really. What time will your mom be home Sakura?"

She responded.

"She won't be home till around 8am this morning. Why do you ask Sasuke? Is there something you're not telling me?"

He stared at her as she lay on her bed.

"No, there is nothing I'm not telling you. I told you everything about me you need to know."

She looked up at him and unbuttoned her shirt that was wet and entered her bathroom keeping her sports bra on. Then she saw Sasuke lying in her bed and smiled at him. He smiled up at her and pulled her down to him kissing her deeply moving his hands up her thighs as he kissed her deeply. She returned the approach and kissed him deeply pushing him down to her bed as she caressed every inch of his chest. As they kissed deeply Sakura realized that her body was heating up and could feel Sasuke's body doing the same thing.

"Sasuke-Kun if we do not stop soon we are going to move to a step in our relationship that we shouldn't be at so soon. It might mess up our relationship."

Sasuke ignored her and continued to kiss her deeply as he slid off her sports bra and moved his lips across her chest causing her to sigh loudly.

"Oh Sasuke feels so nice don't stop please. Ooh yesss."

He continued to move his lips around her chest and moved his hands up her thighs sliding down her skirt. She closed her eyes and felt Sasuke's touch along her entire body making her scream out gripping him tightly under her sheet. Tears ran down her cheeks but she did not back down. She was indulging in his sweet love as they moved along her bed soon her screams turned to moans of pleasure as she said his name her breath so heavy and Sasuke's breath so heavy also as he continued throughout the night until Sakura couldn't take any more of his loving and fell asleep with sweat dripping down both their bodies. He realized she had fallen asleep and got up carefully not to disturb her as he heard the lock turn and gulped. He shook Sakura gently.

"Sakura your mom is home. What do I do? I don't want you to get in trouble."

She woke up and heard her mom come to her door.

"Sakura Chan are you asleep? Sakura I'm home. I'm coming in young lady."

Sasuke gulped and hid in her closet. Sakura threw on her robe though she was in pain and cleaned off her floor and put the clothes in her bathroom in the tub. Then she got back in her bed and pretended she was asleep. Sasuke remained quiet in Sakura's closet as he watched her mom approach her bed. Ms. Haruno brushed back Sakura's hair and kissed her on the forehead. Then she turned on the ceiling fan and exited Sakura's room.

"Night Sakura Chan see you in the morning I love you."

Sakura caught her breath and responded.

"Night mom I love you too see you in the morning. I am so tired from our mission, and have been sleeping since I got home after I ate my dinner."

She heard her mom's bedroom door close and sighed with relief as Sasuke came out of hiding and got back in bed next to Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun that was close. That felt so good I love you so much. Goodnight I love you Sasuke-Kun see you in the morning."

He smiled at her as he held her close.

"Goodnight my Cherry Blossom I love you. See you in the morning."

She moved her head from her pillow and on his chest falling asleep soundly. He then fell asleep holding Sakura close to him making sure they were both covered after he slid off Sakura's robe under the covers. Her soft skin felt so good against his own that he was able to sleep soundly.


End file.
